The Reality Of Being Undead
by MynxMoon
Summary: Being Infected isn't easy, always running, hunting, making sure not to get shot. It's almost like being a live survivor just harder, very little special infected still have their sanity most just give up and let the infection consume them. But even then they sometimes are not sane themselves.. I learned that the hard way. My name is Leah, I'm 17 and living in this crazy world.
1. Chapter 1

I made my way through the small city with my small group tagging behind even if there was only three of us, I rounded the corner to find some shelter seeing as it looked like it was about to rain. I opened the door quickly and claimed the couch as mine, Hugh and Jack took the bedrooms that were upstairs, I only stayed on the first floor to keep and eye out for common's. I fell backwards onto the couch and quickly got comfortable.

"Leah!" Jack yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"What!?" I yelled back, god what did he want now?

"You want food or not?" He yelled, I heard the word food and shot up off the couch, I bolted up the stairs, I was so hungry I could eat a cow if there were anymore around. I swung into the bedroom on the left of the hall which so happened to be where Jack was, he tossed me a can, I looked at it and cringed for a second it was tomato soup it's not my favorite but I guess we were running low on food. I turned around and left the room heading back downstairs to the couch, it was surprisingly in good shape for it being the apocalypse and all. I sat myself back on the couch and grabbed my back pack, I opened it digging out my mini can opener which I found in New York about two months ago, that was a giant mess to get out of. Giant hordes of infected and low ammo didn't help, I was surprised I was even able to get out of there uninfected but that was because of Jack and Hugh, both of them being immune. I knew I wasn't, both my parents and younger brother had gotten infected when this all began so the chance of me being immune is slim to none which is why Jack and Hugh will lay down their lives for me even though I've begged them time and time again not to yet they still wont tell me why they do. I opened the can with the can opener and pulled off the lid, I placed the can on the table and dug into my bag for my silverware, I pulled out my spoon and inspected it for any blood or dirt, since it sat in the middle of my bag it was completely safe from bacteria. I started eating the jellied soup, I fought back the urge to run outside, make a fire and heat it up so it was actual soup but it was a bad idea because making a fire would be useless since it would just lead infected and bandits right to us. I began eating and pushed away the disgusting texture of the soup, it really wasn't the most pleasant. I finished eating and aimed for the kitchen sink to dispose of my can, but of course I missed, I'm better with a gun then with throwing things. I sighed and got up to throw away my can, I walked up to the demented can and picked it up placing it into the sink, right now I wasn't sure where we were headed. Hugh said something about a place full of survivors but I think it's all a lie but Hugh is pretty much forcing Jack and I to travel all the way cross country to California just to see if there is such a thing. Although we are in New Jersey not to mention we have to walk most of the way plus dealing with infected will make the trip two times as long and I wasn't looking forward to it. I sighed and walked to the couch and sat down, my legs killed me from walking all day, I pulled off my shoes and sweater setting them on the floor beside the couch. I lay down on my back staring at the white ceiling getting lost in thought, what would I do if I happened to get infected? I surely don't have the courage to kill myself and I also don't think the guys would have the heart to murder me, I shook the thought from my head 'It's not gonna happen they promised you they'd get you to Cali, to where your safe.' I reassured myself, I shifted to my right side to face the couch so I couldn't get distracted by things around me. I just thought of the possible future I could have and that slowly made me fall asleep.

"Leah!" A voice yelled, and it immediately woke me up. I sat up and looked around the room in a daze.

"Jack?" I called out softly, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes then two hands grabbed my arms.

"Leah, good your awake, we got commons surrounding the house when need to get out of here." He said, pulling me up off the couch, I nodded and quickly slipped on my shoes, sweater and backpack and headed for the back door where Hugh was waiting, I gripped my M16 as I walked out the back door.

"Jack!" Hugh called to the front of the house, Jack ran to the back door as infected barreled into the house.

"Go, now!" Jack said pushing me down the steps, we were half way out of the yard when the infected poured out of the small doorway, I stopped and crouched down and set aim for the wild infected, Jack and Hugh followed along, there were maybe about twenty or so infected sprinting towards us we were low on ammo so Jack ran forward slicing the zombies with his ax while Hugh and shot down the other infected. I wasted about a whole magazine just trying to take down the infected, Jack came running towards us covered in blood. Now we where on our way to California, I really hoped Hugh was right about this place cause if he wasn't we would have traveled across the country for nothing but stupidly hot weather.

**Well this is a new series, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. Thanks:D**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	2. Chapter 2

We rushed down the back alley, we had to find a new place and quick, we were very low on supplies and ammo but bouncing around from place to place is dangerous, I swung into a back yard Jack and Hugh following. I heard a loud cough as we rushed into the garage I hustled them in and slammed the door behind us.

"Two things, one there is a Smoker out there and two where in the hell are we gonna go?" I said leaning against the door just in case common's decide to bust through the door, Hugh just kinda stared at me a look of terror creeping along his face, I sighed, it seemed like I was always the one to lean on in horrible situations like this one but what would they do if I were to become infected.

"Okay, All of us go out, Hugh find that Smoker as soon as you can then Jack and I will keep the commons off of you until were ready to get moving." I said, the looked at each other for a moment and then nodded, I grabbed my gun off my back and slowly pushed open the door. Hugh ran out first, Jack and I followed, Hugh scanned the rooftops for the Smoker as Jack and I watched the back alley for commons, I heard a cough behind us.

"Come on Hugh, find it already." I said, He sighed and shot the Smoker, I knew commons were headed our way due to the gun shots. Hugh stayed on our backs incase they came from the street, we started walking towards the street making sure no infected were present. I heard a loud groan from about 10 feet away and I could tell a horde was on it's way.

"Horde incoming." I said to them and as soon as I did a large horde of common infected barreled towards us, Jack ran forwards and swung his ax vigorously, I pulled out my M1911 and began shooting the stragglers that tried making their way towards Hugh and I, minutes passed that felt like hours the horde finally went down and of course Jack was completely covered in blood once again. We all kept running in the fear that another horde would show up or even worse a Tank, we rushed down the street even though we were near a school it was one of the worst places to go, I spotted a trailer park a while ago but we haven't been able to check it out.

"We'll check out that trailer park I spotted a week ago." I said looking behind me, Jack nodded while wiping blood off his face, Hugh just had a concerned look on his face I was worried about Hugh he seems a little out of it lately and I'm not sure why. I holstered my pistol and kept jogging North to the trailer park, I checked all ways for straggling infected or a special that likes to be up close and personal. We made it to the trailer park with time to spare, we also need to find a place to spend the night before we set out on the road once again heading to Cali but first we needed to find more food which is exactly the reason why I wanted to check this place out. I sent Jack and Hugh off to trailers near the one I was checking out, it's better safe then sorry to stay close then to spread out far apart cause any infected could show up. I stepped into the trailer and looked around the small space, there was tons of blood splattered everywhere. I walked to the small kitchen area and opened the cabinets only finding a couple of cans of fruit. I took off my bag opening it and putting them inside, I swung my bag back on and kept searching the trailer, there wasn't much I hope Hugh and Jack found more than I did. I opened the door and stepped out of the trailer, Jack also stepped out but I didn't see Hugh.

"Where's Hugh?" I called over, He shrugged that's when I started to worry, I rushed over to Jack and walked around the trailer I thought Hugh went into, Jack went around the other side when a loud screech echoed through the air, a Hunter was near by and was obviously hungry. Hugh ran out from a trailer about 50 meters from Jack and I, he was frantically looking for the crazy infected, I crouched down behind the trailer and pulled out my M16 that peaked out from my bag, I listened for it while Hugh made his way towards me I motioned for him to come quickly. Another screech it sounded closer this time, a loud snapping sound came from behind me, I spun around to see a black figure leap from the trees and landed on Hugh. I quickly stood myself up and swung a kick at the Hunter that was trying to make Hugh his meal, the Hunter staggered back in a daze. I took that as my shot to put it down, it crouched down growling at me it acted like a rabid dog. It pounced, I made a split second decision to swing a kick at the Hunter hopefully hitting it at the right time. My foot made contact with his face as he flew backwards landing hard on the dirt pathway, I walked up to the infected that was breathing heavily, I didn't even know that they still needed oxygen. I slammed my foot onto his chest making sure he wouldn't get away again.

"I'm tired of you guys." I mumbled, I gripped the trigger and aimed the barrel of my gun at his head, then his hand came up like he was trying to stop me.

"Please... Don't" He said between breaths, I stopped for a moment, they can still talk? I spun my head towards Jack and Hugh, Jack was bandaging Hugh from the Hunter's attack, I fixed my gaze back into the Hunter. He then swiped at feet making me fall onto my ass, before he finished getting back to he feet I jammed the barrel of my gun into the back of his knees making him fall onto his hands and knees. I quickly got back up and began shooting the Hunter mercilessly, I didn't even notice the pain that began manifesting in my ankle.

**Ahh Chaoter 2 finally, I know I said this is gonna be a HunterxWitch story but I dont wanna put it in my thing until I actually make it happen kinda thing, but thing is no one is reading this and I like this story alot.. meh I might just change it now so I can get people to actually read it ._.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up the bottom of my jeans and looked at the claw marks left behind by the Hunter, I held back the urge to break down and cry cause I really didn't know how people got infected, I just stared at my right ankle blood slowly trickling from the wounds, I let the bottom of my jeans fall back into place. Should I tell them? Am I infected? Or is there only one way to become infected? So many questions ran through my brain, I had no clue what to do. I jogged over to Hugh and Jack my ankle exploding in pain, I tuck my M16 back into the opening of my bag.

"You guys ready to go?" Jack asked, I nodded and Hugh started walking off. Jack and I followed behind, I walked slowly as my ankle felt like it was getting worse I'll tell them when we find somewhere to spend the night. We walked about a block and a half before Hugh stopped in front a one story house, he spun around to Jack and I, I shrugged, I didn't really care were we stayed as long I could relax but I'm not sure how much we can relax once they find out about my ankle. We walked in the house, I was limping a little but they didn't seem to notice. I spotted a beat up chair across the room from the front door, I walked to it shrugging off my bag and placing it beside the chair, I fell into the chair letting my aching bones relax also finally getting the weight off of my ankle made it feel a bit better. I looked around the room the dark brown walls made it extremely dim in here, I saw Jack still trying to scrub blood off of his arms and Hugh was checking all the entrances for openings, I sighed and kicked off my sneakers, I thought for a moment before saying anything.

"Um, guys I have something to tell you." I spoke up, I fumbled with my sweater pocket still trying to build up courage to tell them, they both looked at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Back at the trailer park... That Hunter clawed me and I'm not really sure if I'm infected or not." I said trying to focus my gaze on something else.

"What!?" They both said in unison, Jack and Hugh both came up to me, I looked at Hugh he sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"Lemme check it okay?" He said, I nodded and looked over at Jack, dried blood still stuck to his hair, I felt Hugh lift up the bottom of my jeans his cold fingers touched the tender skin around my wounds, he sighed and stood back up.

"I'm sorry Leah." He said a tearful look on his face, I looked back at Jack who walked back over to his bag and packed up the cloths he had taken out.

"So what do we do?" I said on the verge of tears, I was honestly scared, they spent seven months trying to protect me, Hugh and Jack looked at me then each other.

"There's nothing you can do Leah, were sorry but we have to leave." Hugh said fixing one of the straps on his bag, tears started falling from my eyes.

"P-please don't leave me." I said attempting to wipe the tears from my face, Hugh walked over to me.

"Leah were leaving you cause neither Jack or I have the heart to straight up kill you. These past seven months have been great and I'm gonna miss you kid." He said bending over and kissing the top of my head, Jack came over to me and hugged me.

"I'll miss you." Jack said whispering in my ear, he straighten up and placed his bag on his shoulders, they both headed towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled as they got to the door.

"Take my supplies, I'm not gonna need them anymore." I said, Hugh walked over the wooden floor creaking underneath his feet, I grabbed my bag and handed it to him, I unbuckled my holster from around my waist and placed it in Hugh's hands.

"Keep it." I whispered and he nodded trying to hold back tears.

"Good bye kid." He said standing up properly and walking back to the front door where Jack was waiting. They closed the door behind them now I was alone and I knew these next few days were going to be brutal. I sat in the chair not really knowing what to do seeing as in about 3-4 days I wont be the same person, I stood up off the chair and propped my foot on the small table in front of the couch, I examined the claw marks left by that damned Hunter. The wounds were deep and it looks like it was getting worse and I'm not surprised it's not, why couldn't I be immune then I wouldn't have to worry about stupid shit like this. I placed my head in my hands, I just wished I could turn back time and just kill the damn Hunter when I had the chance. I began to cry I didn't know what was going to happen to me, I wasn't sure if I was gonna be a common or a special infected I honestly don't know how this infection works. I got up, my ankle hurt a lot more now, I wiped my eyes and walked around slowly just to get to know my surroundings since this is were I'm literally going to die. I walked past the kitchen and straight to the bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror just staring at the girl that shown in my reflection, It wasn't the same cheerful girl 8 months ago this one was sad, with a constant horrified look upon her face. I combed through my messy hair with my fingers and the left the bathroom, I just wanted to see myself before the infection consumes me.

**Well my writing is finally picking back up and I'm excited to finally introduce a new OC next chapter "Hopefully" I put that in quotations for the simple fact that I'm not sure if the new character is appearing in the next chapter or not. But anyways stay tuned for chapter 4. c:**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

I limped to the chair and sat back down, it was getting late and I really needed sleep. I curled up on the chair and closed my eyes listening to silence of the night. I was suddenly awoken by gunshots firing off outside, I sat up, there were more survivors near by the last thing I needed was to see new people cause if they found out that I was infected they would shoot me on the spot, I stayed quiet as I slowly limped my way towards the window. I peered outside watching as the survivors tried to manage to fight through the horde that surrounded them, I couldn't really see them I think there were four people but I couldn't tell, it hurt not to help them but I had to keep hidden. I sighed and limped back towards the chair.

"Come on we can rest in here." I heard a mans voice say, 'No no no no' I said to myself, I started to panic I had no where to hide where they would check. Then a thought came to me I saw a large garbage bin near the back door I'm sure I could fit inside it, I limped quickly to it, I heard the door knob being twisted.

"What the hell, it's locked!" The same man said at least the voices sounded alike, I opened the garbage bin and carefully climbed in, thankfully my 5'4 stature made it easy to fit inside also being able to cross my legs was a bonus. A sudden loud bang startled me it sounded like the shot the lock letting the door be free for commons to barge right in, loud footsteps echoed through the small house, I softened my breath so they couldn't hear me.

"Block the door with the chair and table." The man said once again, at least they are smart enough to try attempt to block the door.

"Liam! Can we please relax now?" A woman's voice complained, I myself rolled my eyes I hated those types of girls, the annoying prissy ones that depend on a 'Hot' male to 'save' her.

"Yes Sarah we can, just sit and help Dante get dinner set up." I guessing the one named Liam said, I heard the clanging of pots and pans, they must have been lucky to find one of those mini barbecues. I sighed my stomach growled the sweet smell of cooking food filled my nose, I held back the urges to jump out and scarf down all the food, for a 5'4 very slender woman I can out eat anyone due to my bottomless pit I call my stomach. They laughed and joked about alot of things I silently listen not that I had much of a choice. Honestly to me they made a lot of unnecessary noise, I could hear commons banging on all side of the house and they payed no attention to it, I was tempted to jump out of my confined area and yell at them to shut up... Like that would work. I really hope they leave or go to sleep soon so I could sneak out, but from how late it probably was right now option two was a definite, I've been in here for a number of hours and my legs were starting to ache from being cross-legged for so long. I sighed and decided to take a risk and peak out of the garbage bin only to see how late it was and to catch a peak at who invaded this house, I carefully pushed the lid of the garbage bin up just enough so I could see. I saw two guys and 2 girls. There was a short blonde girl wearing casual clothes, she looked quite young, younger than me that's all I could tell, also an older guy cleaning an AR so he must have been good with guns or part of the military but he was not facing me so I couldn't see his face. A young man sat next to the blonde girl, I kinda guessed that was the one name Liam, I could only see the back of his head but he wore a thick vest over a long sleeve shirt along with jeans, I could hardly see the last one since she was tucked away in the corner, all I could see is that she had short brown hair and was average build but she always kept looking out the window. I decided that was enough, it looked like it was maybe 10 so then would be heading to sleep soon and most likely someone will be on watch if not they need to fix their tactics at surviving. I carefully closed the lid making sure it didn't make a single noise, I successfully closed it without anyone noticing. I rubbed my knees caps as they began to ache even more, I needed to get out here soon. They made a loud ruckus as they moved stuff around, I guessed that they were getting for bed 'Finally' I thought to myself.

"Okay, Sarah, Jaime and I will sleep first, Murray can you take first watch?" Liam said to his fellow teammate, he grunted for a response and loud footsteps walked down the hall towards the bedroom, I could hear the older guy, Murray I think was his name, he was walking around, it was so quiet I could hear every footstep and every click of his gun, that made me shutter slightly. I thank god they didn't decide to snoop around the house cause if they did they would have surely found me. Suddenly the footsteps stopped but just to make sure I stayed still for a few extra minutes but I heard nothing until a loud snore made me jump. I couldn't help but giggle a little, of course like everyone they fall asleep about 20 minutes into the night watch. I slowly started to stand up lifting the lid as I did, my knees hurt like a bitch but I carefully climbed out of the garbage bin trying to use the left ankle as little as I could. I grabbed the doorknob for the back door, but it wouldn't open, I could still hear the one guy snoring so I felt confident that no one could hear me. I finally got it open when a hand touched my shoulder and a gun jammed into my back.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked, I was too scared to even turn around and how did she know I was here?

**Yaay Chapter 4! I really starting to enjoy writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy it too. **

**Well thanks for reading! :D**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly closed the door and put my hands in the air, she dug the barrel deeper into my back.

"I'm going to ask again, who are you?" She said with an angry tone in her voice, I sighed.

"My names Kim." I said, I had no choice to lie I needed to get out of here and now before they find out about my ankle.

"Okay, Kim how did you find us?" She said spinning me around to face her, like everyone she towered over me, she kept the pistol pointed at my stomach.

"I was here when you guys shot off the lock, I was scared so I hid." I answered back, I didn't lie then but I had to keep the story going.

"Jaime?" That Liam guy called from the top of the stairs.

"What Liam?" She yelled back I heard footsteps as he came towards us.

"Who's there with you?" He asked the girl pointing the gun but it must have been to dark in this little area to see my face.

"Her name is Kim, she was hiding here when we barged in." She said pulling me into the light, then Liam's face went from angry to sweet in a matter of seconds.

"Is there anywhere you need to go?" He asked, I simply shook my head.

"I lost my group yesterday and I need to find them, but I'm not gonna risk your lives by dragging you with me." I said, Jaime tightened her grip on my arm, Liam sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"Okay but where are your weapons?" He asked raising an eyebrow, I sighed.

"Bandit's stole them but I'll find a weapon somewhere around here." I said calmly trying not to give away that I'm lying straight to their faces, Liam shrugged.

"Fine she can leave." He said and Jaime holstered her pistol and let go of my arm. I mumbled a quick thanks before swinging open the door and sprinting across the back yard, the adrenaline that was rushing through my body masked the pain in my ankle, I stopped when I made to a small group of trees, I was still near the house but I needed to get farther away. I kept walking as the adrenaline slowly went away the pain in my ankle started becoming unbearable but I had to push forwards until I found somewhere else. I finally made it out of the trees and onto the main road, I just needed to follow it until I found a place in okay shape. I limped down the road, my ankle was burning with pain it was completely unbearable and it hurt to put any type of weight on it, this was gonna be a very terrible journey to a new place. I finally spotted a house as I climbed a hill, as I got to the top of the hill I heard commons moaning and groaning, I didn't have the time to deal with infected I had no idea when my own infection was going to finally catch up with me. I got closer to the house and I saw the commons and they were a decent distance away from me I just hope they don't spot me in the darkness, even though it was a bad idea I decided to dash to the house to get out of the open as fast as I could the last thing I needed was a special trying to kill me when I can't even defend myself. I ran forward it felt like a ton of bricks were being slammed into my ankle but I kept running knowing at any moment my ankle could completely give up. I made it to the stairs and slowly climbed them every step I took made me want to fall over, I grabbed the door knob and opened the door looking around before stepping inside, I had to check around the house before I got settled. I closed the door behind me and locked it, I slowly made my way around the bottom floor of the house I was lucky to find nothing but I still had to check upstairs. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the darkness, I took a deep breath and stepped on the first step, I grabbed the banister to support some of my weight as I went up the stairs. I looked around but I could hardly see, I felt the wall for a light switch but no such luck, I slowly walked down the hall leaning on the wall to get a little weight off my ankle since it was in really bad shape right now. I peaked in all three rooms up there thankfully no infected had been able to get in there, I went back down the stairs and walked over to the couch. I lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling my ankle still burned with pain, I tried to ignore it but it really didn't do much. I thought about the past 8 months and how great it was with Jack and Hugh, I could feel my eyes starting to tear up. All the times we had helped each other and the time where Jack almost died cause Hugh and I were fighting off a Tank now that was scary but not as scary knowing that your going to die, and not knowing what your going to become, I felt the tears stream down my face. I wiped them away with my sweater sleeve, I only wished I wasn't alone, I only wished I had someone to be there when I died so I don't feel my life was a complete waste. I sighed and shifted to my left side my eyes growing more and more tired, tomorrows a new day and I just hope it isn't the day my body decides to give up, I closed my eyes hoping I would wake up still myself. I slowly fell asleep to the thoughts of Hugh and Jack, and all of the good times we had.

**Yaaay Chapter 5! I promise the second main character is being reveled in the next chapter since I have the first little bit of it done already xD But I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far c: **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	6. Chapter 6

I felt something poking my cheek, I quickly opened my eyes to see a Hunter leaning over my body looking at my face. How in the hell did he get in? I tried to sit up but he jumped on me pinning my limbs from trying to get him off, I tried to struggle but honestly what was the point I was just going to me killed, I was going to be devoured and there was nothing I could do, I took a deep breath.

"Just get it over with." I said, he tilted his head in confusion and loosed his grip on my arms.

"Why would I eat you if your already on the verge of turning?" His low scruffy voice finally made an appearance, the sent of the blood from his clothes slightly made me gag, he got up off of me and sat on the coffee table, I sat up properly.

"Why wouldn't you?" I answered back, I crossed my arms over my chest, he sighed.

"Cause I'm not into cannibalism." He said moving across the room to a chair, then the first thought of when I awoke crossed my mind again.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, I honestly didn't know why I was trying to talk with him.

"Unlocked the door, it's easy if you have the claws for it plus I was curious about you." He said fumbling with this claws, that made chills go down my spine, why was I so important? To him I was just prey something to be looked down upon, I fixated my gaze on him as he scrapped dried blood from under his claws.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked with caution I didn't know who he would react, he sighed.

"Cause no one deserves to die alone." He simply said standing up and walking towards me, he loomed over me his 6' foot stature made it hard not to look up but he was right I didn't want to be alone I was terrified but why am I finding sympathy in a Hunter? I honestly didn't know there was just something different about him, something I didn't notice when I first saw him. I tried to stand but my ankle had enough from the running I did last night, I fell back onto the couch, he moved back to the chair. We sat in silence for several minutes, I didn't know if he was going to talk again but I started to feel slightly light headed for some reason, I guess it was probably the infection. I looked over at him, I didn't even know his name I don't think he was going tell me, he intently stared out the window the sun was brightening up the room but even then I couldn't see past the darkness of his hood, I only wondered why he wanted to stay with me until I turned I don't think the only reason is that he doesn't want me to die alone. My head started to ache much more now, it was very painful and the sunlight did't help, I lay down keeping my face out of the sun, the Hunter got up and walked over to the couch and bent down in front of me.

"Headaches overbearing isn't it?" He said lifting a hand, I flinched but he just carefully placed it on my forehead his hand was cold and it temporarily made my headache go away but only slightly, he removed his hand, I reached out for it.

"Your cold hand feels nice on my forehead." I said, I felt pathetic asking to use his hand, I pressed his hand against my forehead. He shifted so he sat on the floor, I still did't understand the part of me that trusted him but there's not much I could do, I was dying and I was glad someone actually cared enough to stay by my side. My eyes slowly drifted closed, I could feel the infection burning through my body, I must be turning soon which is why my body is trying to shut itself down but my brain is acting against it but I don't think it's winning. He moved and it instantly woke me up, I peered around the room it seemed darker now, how long was I sleeping for? I spotted the Hunter slightly peering out a window.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he spun his head and pressed a finger to his mouth telling me to shut it. I curled up I didn't know what was happening and honestly I didn't want to know, I stared off into the distance for a few minutes when he finally walked back over to me.

"It was just survivors passing by, last thing I need is to die myself right?" He said sarcastically, I uncurled myself and held out my hands, I started finding it hard to breathe, he sat back down in front of me.

"I-I'm scared.." I said, he pulled down his hood then grabbed both of my hands.

"My name is Dylan." He said with a smirk, his short brown hair spiked all over the place and his eyes I once thought were red are now a deep brown, I attempted to take a deep breath, didn't work.

"Leah." I said, he carefully patted the side of my head and sighed.

"Don't freak out but sometimes not everyone survives the transformation." He said, my eyes went wide and shivers ran through my body.

"Why not add fuel to the fire?" I said and he smirked, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be scared I know you'll make it." He said, he held out his hand I carefully took it. I slowly closed my eyes tears escaping as I thought about what would happen, I was going to die and I couldn't do anything to stop it the only thing that kept me alive was him, I had only met him but he had saved me from going insane and I thank him for that.

"Thank you." I simply said before I blacked out the infection was trying to change me and I had to allow it because my body couldn't fight it anymore, but if I survive this I promise I wont die again.

**Hehehehe Chapter 6!, I'm not saying anything about wuts gonna happen c: **

**BUUUT Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke my body felt frozen, I slowly sat up and groggily looked around the room trying to find Dylan but I couldn't find him, I tried getting off the couch and when I placed my left ankle on the floor I felt no pain, I looked down at my hands and saw five inch claws they kinda freaked me out. I slowly walked throughout the house trying to find where he went, did something happen while I changed?

"Dylan?" I softly called out but I got no answer, I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch, at least I didn't rip my clothes... well almost my jeans were fine and my tank top was also but my sweater on the other hand was completely tattered. I carefully pulled off my sweater trying not to scratch myself with the oh so wonderful claws that have grown but if you can't tell by now I'm now a Witch and the thing I do best is be emotional which is greaaat oh and I can pretty much put a survivor near death with one hit. I was surprised I was able to survive the transformation due to what Dylan had told me, I kinda just kept staring at my hands the whole giant claws was something I wasn't too happy about plus it made simple tasks almost impossible to accomplish. While sitting there so many thoughts crossed my mind, did he leave cause I was completely transformed? He only said people don't deserve to die only did that mean he was only there until I successfully survived? I didn't want them to come true. I lay myself down and just relaxed my body was drained of energy from the transition, I closed my eyes and hoped when I awoke once again he'd be there in front of me.

_**Dylan's PoV (While Leah is still in transition)**_

I sat in front of her my cold hands wrapped around her warm ones, I sighed and stood up, I knew she would be hungry once she woke up so I need to find something anything for her to eat. I untangled my hands from hers and stood up, I pulled up my hood and walked towards the door, I stopped for a moment and just stared at her, she was really beautiful but when she turns I wont know how she will act. I sighed, and left crouching leaping onto a rooftop, I had to find a lone survivor and drag him/her back.

I peaked over the top of the roof carefully watching the survivor as he made his way through the town, I had to wait for the perfect moment to strike. He spun around several times to watch behind him, he seemed quite paranoid. He had longer hair, a pair of round glasses that didn't suit well, neither did the super slender body by the looks of it he was in a group before, I just simply waved away those thoughts and crouched in position. A couple seconds later I leaped down screeching, he swung his his gun in all different directions and then like an idiot he began shooting, I jumped down in front of him, he looked at me and his eyes widened and he tried shooting at me with one hand and trying to use an assault rifle one handed is impossible. Bullets went by my ear which made them feel like they were bleeding, while he was in the midst of shooting I felt a sting of pain hit the right side of my abdomen, I then realized it was a stray bullet, I growled and jumped onto the survivor since he was now out of bullets. I pinned the survivor and began just ripping him apart, my anger had gotten the best of me but I know what bullets do to infected, they can severally damage their bodies if not taken out in time. When my body finally stopped itself the survivor wasn't even recognizable I just torn up his face mostly, I had to leave the rest of the body in good condition to walk back to where Leah was. I stood up and grabbed the survivor by the wrist and began dragging him behind me, at the way my body was already reacting to the bullet I wont be able to carry the survivor properly. I sighed and kept walking and every move I made my side burned with pain, I pressed my hand to the wound and held it to try and slow down the bleeding but it wasn't going to help much I just had to get the bullet out.

_**Back to Leah's PoV (Also sorry for the short pov for Dylan but I promise there will be more not sure how much though.)**_

I woke up to a thunder storm but Dylan still wasn't back yet, I sat up and looked around it didn't seem much later from when I fell asleep. I stood up, I decided to go and try finding Dylan because something could have happened and he could be in danger. I opened the door and a big gust of wind caught be off guard, I walked onto the porch and closed the door behind me, I walked down the steps and for some reason my instincts made me go left down the main road. The rain soaked my clothes instantly but I just kept walking, but as I walked more I got more and more worried. I came up to an intersection I really didn't know where to go I just decided to keep going straight and hopefully I'll find him. I came across a small horde of common but in the distance I noticed something struggling to walk I passed it off as just a common cause they seriously act like they're drunk. I crossed my arms over my chest, as the figure got closer I noticed it was Hunter, was it Dylan? I stopped myself from running forwards to hug him cause I really didn't know if it was him. As I got closer I noticed the Hunter holding his hand on the right side of his abdomen along with dragging a fresh corpse behind him, I calmly walked past him until he stopped and turned around.

"Leah?" He said, I spun around to face him and looked at him.

"Dylan what happened?" I asked glancing at the wound that he covered with his hand.

"I just wanted to get you food cause I knew you'd be hungry but as you see it's a lot better to hunt with two or more people." He said, closing the gap between us. He handed me the corpse and turned around starting to walk once again, I studied the corpse's face it was completely shredded, I could't even find any distinct features that was how bad Dylan tore it up, I clung onto it's wrist and began dragging it behind me, following Dylan. I was glad to know he didn't just up and leave me, he wanted to get me food for when I woke up but it obviously ended kinda badly. Luckily we weren't far from the house but we weren't exactly close either, I found the more we walked the slower Dylan got, I picked up my own pace to catch up with him.

"Dylan are you okay?" I asked with concern, I pushed my bangs from my face, he wiped sweat from his forehead and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He said as he kept walking, the way he said it it sounded like he wasn't sure. We kept walking for about ten minutes until we finally made it back to the house I was glad to get out of this rain plus Dylan was in bad shape and I had no idea what to do maybe eating could help him recover? I allowed Dylan to walk up the stairs before me, he opened the door and went straight to the chair. I dragged the corpse inside and closed the door behind me, I walked over to the couch and put the corpse on the table, I sat on the couch. Dylan tried to relax but it seemed like he couldn't, I felt bad, he shouldn't have gone alone and maybe this wouldn't have happened but it has already happened and I had to figure out what to do.

**Welp heres chapter 7. I stopped at random spot cause I didn't want to get into a certain part then it have like 3,000 words xD I usually stick to about 1,000 words per chapter. **

**But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy c:**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	8. Chapter 8

We sat in silence, by this time the storm had passed. It was so quiet no common's were around so I could hear the blood dripping from the corpses body.

Drip... Drip...

The sound started messing with my head along with making my stomach growl loudly.

"Dylan?" I asked sitting forwards.

"Yeah?" He answered pulling down his hood and wiping sweat from his forehead. He looked like death he was super pale more than he was before, I stood up and walked over to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, a finger came up and motioned for me to move closer, I followed and leaned forwards a little.

"The one thing you can do is... Take the bullet out." He said sitting forwards, he didn't even give me time to answer or react, he pulled off his sweater and shirt at the same time and placed them on the back of the chair. I glanced at the wound, it looked horrible, he sighed.

"Leah, just gently take the bullet out." He said but he didn't seem very confident in that statement.

"I will but you need a better place to lay down." I said, he agreed and stood up, I grabbed his arm to help. He walked over to the couch and carefully lay down, I took a deep breath and moved to his side and got down onto my knees so I was at a better position to take out the bullet. I carefully touched the skin around the wound he flinched then growled.

"Just do it already!" He yelled, I flinched when he yelled but he was right I needed to take out the bullet. I carefully pushed my thumb and index claws into the small wound, Dylan kept moving around, he was in so much pain but he was trying so hard to hold it back so he didn't blow up and yell at me. I felt something abnormal, I grabbed it with my claws but when I did Dylan moved and made me loose the bullet.

"Dylan you gotta stop moving or it'll just hurt more." I said trying to keep him still, I looked up at his face, by the way this face looked I could tell he was in so much pain. I finally found the bullet again and re-gripped it. I slowly and carefully pulled it out, I grabbed Dylan's hand and placed the bullet inside.

"You can keep it as a souvenir." I said standing up, he weakly laughed.

"I definitely will." He said sitting up, I was about to walk over to sit on the chair but he grabbed my wrist.

"Thanks." He mumbled placing his right hand over the wound, I looked at him and sighed.

"Do you want me to bandage that? I have a sweater that was completely ripped during my transition." I said, he smirked.

"I think that would be best." He said, he let go of my wrist and I grabbed the ripped sweater from beside the couch. I went and sat on the chair salvaging as much of the sweater as I could but the sound of the blood dripping from the corpse distracted me a lot due to the hunger. I ripped the better parts of the sweater which only happened to be only four semi long pieces, I kinda knew since we have different body types I would have to tie pieces together before they were even able to wrap around his body. I carefully tied two pieces together, I stood up and took the extra pieces with me just in case.

"Alright stand up." I said and he stood up standing in front of me, he towered over me he has to be at least 6 foot something. I wrapped the pieces I tied around his body and it fit perfectly, with the extra pieces I decided t wrap them around the other pieces to add extra material to cover his wound. I finished and he sat back down, I walked back towards the chair, I sat down and he looked at me.

"You need to eat." He said jerking his head towards the corpse, I shook my head.

"No, you eat, you need the nutrients to help heal your wound." I said, he sighed and sat up.

"Fine, we will both eat." He declared and stood up and leaned over the corpse, he tore off his shirt exposing his slightly torn up chest. Dylan simply slid a claw from the corpses neck down to about his belly button, he then carefully pulled apart the skin, I saw the corpses ribs and organs I honestly gagged at the sight of it plus it also made me want to throw up in the process. This was the only way I was going to survive in this body and I already promised myself I wouldn't die again, but I just pushed away those thoughts and leaned forwards watching how Dylan dismembered the corpse. As I watched him I realized I hardly knew Dylan, all I really knew about him was his name I didn't even know his age or anything about him at all but I wasn't going to bother him with question right now. I could hear him digging around inside the corpses body it made me cringe. Minutes later Dylan turned around and handed me a chunk of something, I guess it was for me to eat, I closely inspected it.

"What is this?" I asked, he turned his head to me.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, then I realized I really didn't want to know so I shook my head. I took a deep breath and took a good sized bite, it didn't taste as bad as i thought it would have, to me it tasted like meat but I couldn't pin point want kind but at least it didn't taste horrible. I finished the chunk of "meat" he gave me, I wiped the excess blood on my dark blue jeans. I looked over at Dylan I guess he was already finished because he was lying down, I smiled and curled up into the chair, I glanced out the window and looked at the stars, it's been awhile since I actually felt safe since this infection hit but of course it all it takes is for me to die and become one of these things. Honestly how ironic is that?

**Yaay Chapter 8 c: and I have a small feeling that this story might carry out longer than my longest story which is: A Blooming Rose that has 20 chapters.**

**I feel in that story I rushed a lot of things but in this one I'm expanding time and adding more detail as best as I can.**

**lol well thanks for reading :D**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly fell asleep since eating cured the pain of hunger.

I awoke to the sun beaming in my face, I sat and glanced over and Dylan who still looked like he was sleeping. I stood up and walked over to him because I needed to check on the wound just to see how it was healing, I got down on my knees and slightly moved the bandage, I inspected the wound, I touched the skin around it, he shifted and stretched.

"Morning." I said pushing the material back over the bullet hole.

"Morning to you too." He said groggily sitting up in the process. I stood back up and walked over to the chair.

"Can you grab me my hoodie before you sit down?" He asked, I sighed and grabbed it from the back of the chair and threw it at him, it landed on his face, he moved it and smirked.

"Thanks." He said as he took it off his head and put it on. I sat myself down on the chair while Dylan stood up grabbing the half eaten corpse from off the table, the body was left overnight so it was starting to go bad so instead of eating the spoiled meat Dylan decided to feed the common's by throwing the body out of house, Dylan came back to the couch and I now decided to start asking questions about him.

"So when did you become infected?" I asked and he looked over at me with a smirk across his face.

"About four months." He said shifting his entire body to face me.

"How?" I asked but I wasn't sure if he was okay talking about it.

"Four months ago I was in a group of seven people. Well long story short we were attacked by a group of special's and four of us were not immune and the surviving three left us four to die." He said running his hand through his brown hair, I could tell by his body language that something else happened he didn't want to tell me.

"How about you?" He asked and I sighed.

"Well I kinda already knew I wasn't immune and while I was looking for supplies one of my team mates was attacked by a Hunter, I had him pinned to the ground and when I turned away for a second he caught me in the ankle with his claws." I said running my own claws across the scars.

"How old are you?" He asked getting completely off topic but I wanted to know the same thing about him.

"17, 18 in about a month." I said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm only 19, and I actually thought you were older." He said pulling his hood up, I gave him a look of disbelief, he stood up.

"Ready to go hunt?" he asked walking towards the door, I nodded got up and followed. We walked down the main road but I followed from a distance, I stared at the ground as I walked. I looked up to make sure I didn't loose Dylan but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Dylan?" I called out, I heard a Hunter screech but I didn't know it was him or not, I frantically looked around trying to find a place to hide, I spotted some tall bushes and dashed towards them I had to get out of the open, I hid behind the bushes it was kind of a dumb idea but I did it anyways. I kept looking around I was paranoid cause I have no clue what is going on, I took a deep breath and bolted out from behind the bushes and ran back towards the house. I was about ten feet from the bushes when I was pounced on and pinned to the ground.

"Now, now no need to run." The Hunter said in a very low gritty voice, I shuttered, where the hell did Dylan go? The Hunter then got off of me and began laughing, I stood up and realized it was Dylan. I brushed dirt off of my jeans and turned around walking away, I was pissed, why was he acting like that? he's being so childish. At this point I was re-thinking my feelings for him, he tried grabbing my shoulder I just brushed it off and kept walking.

"Leah please wait." He said, I ignored him, he made me fear for my life and also made me think he just left but in the end it was some sort of prank. I made it to the house Dylan was still following behind me trying to get my attention, I walked up the stairs and opened the door, he grabbed my shoulder.

"Leah come on it was a joke." He said spinning me around to face him, I rolled my eyes and shook off his hands.

"Dylan just stop." I said walking towards the chair, I sat down and Dylan came around the side.

"Leah please." He begged, I wasn't accepting his apologies, I just needed to cool off because I'm not quick to forgive people. I walked towards the front door, Dylan followed, I spun around.

"The only reason why I'm angry is because, you made me fear for my life and you made me feel like you left me." I said with anger, he grabbed my arms and pinned me against the door.

"I was only acting like that because..." He said but didn't finish, he just leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. What the hell? I thought he only liked me as a friend by the way he treated me, I carefully pushed him away.

"I thought you didn't like me like that." I said looking into his eyes, he slightly blushed and smirked.

"I've liked you since I first saw you." He said smiling like an idiot, I shook my head and laughed slightly, he leaned back in kissing my lips, this time I kissed him back. I didn't know why he didn't tell me how he felt but then again I hid the same feelings from him so I had no right to say anything.

**Chapter 9 is donee. I'm enjoying writing this c: and yes the romance had finally happened.**

**But anyways thanks for reading and I hope you like where my story is going :D**

**This chapter is kinda meeh but I hope you still like it :p**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	10. Chapter 10

After our kiss it got a little awkward, like what do you say to something after something like that happens? Dylan got up and walked up the stairs I knew the rooms had beds so I guess he got tired of sleeping on the couch.

"Leah?" Dylan called from upstairs.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Can you come up here please?" He asked, I sighed and got up walking to the stairs. I climbed the stairs, I looked down the dark hall and noticed one door that was only open a crack but light shined though so I obviously went into that room. I pushed the door open and walked inside, I looked around, I noticed Dylan's hoodie but Dylan was no where to be found. I walked into the room a little farther when Dylan grabbed me and pulled me into the bed we wrestled until I had him pinned, I placed my knees on his arms so he couldn't move.

"I win." I declared but then he caught me off guard switching our places, now he had me pinned with his hands pinning my arms to the bed and his face only inches from mine.

"No I win." He said his voice very low but sweet, he got off of me grabbing his hoodie off the bed and slipping it back on, I was about to leave the room when Dylan stopped me at the door, I turned around.

"I have a question to ask." He said his voice now serious, I looked up at him.

"Dylan what is it?" I asked, worried about what he was going to ask.

"You don't think I kissed you because you were made at me, do you?" He asked he seemed so worried about it, I just gave him a look of confusion.

"No I never thought of it like that." I said staring up into his dark brown eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good cause I thought you thought differently." He said, I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"I never would have thought like that." I said, he moved his hand to the base of my head and tilted it up, he smiled and slightly bent down to kiss my lips, well I can't help it I'm only 5'4 and he's almost a foot taller than me. I moved my hands to the back of his neck, our lips moving and working together. He pushed away to catch his breath in that moment he wrapped his arms around my body and just stood there embracing me, I moved my hands to the middle of his back. We just held each other until instantaneously we both let go, Dylan walked over to the bed and lay of the right side of the bed, I spun around and walked out the room to head to another room, I was about two steps out of the door.

"Leah, where are you going?" Dylan asked, I spun back around and peaked into the room.

"Going to another room to lie down." I said as he patted the space on the bed beside him, I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" I questioned him, he nodded and smiled. I sighed and walked over towards the bed, I crawled onto the bed and lay beside Dylan, the bed was more comfortable then I expected. Dylan loosely wrapped an arm around my small body, I curled up next to him and leaned my head against his chest. It wasn't too late so we just kinda just lay there enjoying each others company. Dylan got off the bed and left me alone, I heard him walking down the stairs, I wondered why so I got off the bed and walked towards the stairs.

"Dylan what are you doing?" I called from the top of the stairs, I heard rustling and decided to check out what he was doing since I wasn't getting an answer. I walked down the stairs and panned around the room, a cold draft came from the front door, I looked towards it and saw the door was wide open. I ran outside frantically looking for Dylan, I swore if this was another one of his pranks I was gonna kill him.

"Dylan?" I called out, what the hell is going on? I started walking down the main road when I noticed flashlights heading my way. Crap I gotta hide, I heard a Hunter growl from above me and it happened to be Dylan, he jumped off the roof and picked me up and brought me up onto the roof.

"What's going on?" I whispered in his ear, he put me down and made me crouch down.

"I thought I heard survivors so I came out in case they go inside." He said whispering back, I gave him an angry look.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked and just gave me a big grin.

"I knew you'd follow." He whispered, I rolled my eyes, he was a smart ass but he was right I did follow and good thing I did. The three survivors came into view, we carefully watched and of course like Dylan thought, they went into the house, I could slightly hear pots and pans being rustled around about ten minutes later they all left. Once Dylan thought the survivors where far enough away he stood up and grabbed me, he jumped down with me in his arms when we got to the road he put me down. We walked back into the house, I closed the door behind me and locked it, Dylan walked back upstairs while I stayed on the main floor. I just wanted to be alone for a little while, I really didn't know what kind of future I can have being like this but then again I've only been in this body for only a couple of days. I got up and started pacing around the room, the one problem with me is I always over think things and right now I could't shake the thoughts, I worried about the things that could happen to me or Dylan, it all became to much and I started to break down. I fell to my knees and began crying hysterically, my emotions were on hyper drive at the moment. I heard Dylan's footsteps from upstairs, I knew he was coming downstairs to see what was wrong, I felt him grab my shoulders.

"Leah?" He questioned, I didn't want to look at him, I tried over and over to stop crying but I just continued, I mean that's what Witches do I guess my emotions are all crazy since I turned, which is why I got so mad at Dylan. He shifted and moved in front of me.

"Leah what's wrong?" He said pulling my hands away from my eyes, I looked up at him tears clouding my vision.

"I'm sorry... I'm.. just over thinking.. things." I said, well tried, it sounded more like mumbled words. Dylan wiped away my tears with his sweater sleeves, he gave me a sweet smile.

"There is no need to cry, just know I will always protect you." He said hugging me and comforting me, I smiled and instantly stopped crying.

**Welp here's Chapter 10 c: **

**I know this chapter is kinda boring but soon enough more things will happen but can't say what.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	11. Chapter 11

He let me go, I tried wiping the rest of my tears away.

"Promise?" I asked looking into his big brown eyes, he smiled sweetly.

"I promise." He said holding my hands, I felt so much better after hearing that. Dylan let go of one my hands and placed his own on my jawline and pressed his soft lips against mine, I was a complete mess from crying, I gently pushed him away.

"I don't think you want all this all over your face." I said pointing at my face cause I knew it was a mess, he just shrugged.

"Didn't bother me." He said while standing up, he held out his hand, I grabbed it and stood up. Dylan gripped my hand and made me walk upstairs with him, we walked through the bedroom door. Dylan got onto the bed and I followed, I lay beside him as he cuddled me trying to comfort me. I felt pretty exhausted and my brain was tired, I curled up next to him and closed my eyes but the light bothered me, I tapped his chest and he managed a quiet 'Hmm?'.

"Can you turn off the light?" I asked, he nodded and pulled his arm out from under my back, he walked over to the light and turned it off, I waited for him to come back to the bed. He came back onto the bed, I shifted and allowed him to move his arm back under my back. I finally was able to fall asleep next to him.

I awoke maybe about 12pm, I knew it wasn't no later then that due to where the sun was positioned. I sat up trying to untangle myself from Dylan but it didn't go so well since every time I tried Dylan tighten his grip, I fixated my gaze on him.

"I know your not sleeping." I said he opened his eyes and smirked.

"I don't want you to leave yet." He said gripping my waist tighter, I sighed and lay back down, he cuddled up against my body. I turned to him.

"Are we going to actually hunt today?" I questioned, he looked up at me and nodded, I sat up.

"Well can I get up then?" I asked looking at him once again, he sighed and loosened his hands allowing me to get up. I got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, since I've changed I haven't looked at myself mostly because I was scared of what I would see. I stepped into the bathroom, the floor instantly freezing my feet, I flicked on the light switch and stepped in front of the mirror. I stared at myself, my hair was now pure white slightly stained with blood and surprisingly my eyes stayed the same emerald green they were before, I honestly thought they would have turned red after I turned, I guess it had something to do with emotions? I wasn't sure I'd probably ask Dylan since he's been in the world of the infected longer than I have. I turned to the door and saw Dylan standing there.

"How long have you been there?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, he smirked.

"Pretty much since you got up." He said, I walked past him then down the stairs, Dylan followed, I sat down on the chair and he sat on the couch, I looked over at him.

"Is there anything you can tell me about what I am?" I asked, Dylan nodded and turned towards me.

"Well what I know about Witches is not extensive but being with you I have learned quite a bit. He said standing up.

"One of the things I've noticed is when your sad or angry your eyes change from bright green to a deep red, other than that I only know the basics like you." He finished, I sighed, that wasn't major help but at least it was something. I got up off the chair and walked towards the door, I stopped and looked over at Dylan.

"You coming?" I said placing my hands on my hips, he got up and followed.

_**Dylan's PoV! Yaaay! (I told you I'd write more. and I will finish the chapter in his** **pov.)**_

I followed Leah out the door, I decided to follow her instead of her following me all the time. We walked down the main road, I hoped we would come across any survivors until we found a perch to hunt on, I suddenly felt a chill run through my body, well I guess it was obvious since autumn was coming fast. I watched Leah as she walked, she had her hands wrapped around her arms, the wind was picking up and she looked cold. I pulled off my hoodie and placed it on her head, she stopped and turned around.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" She asked, I shrugged fixing the bottom of my t-shirt.

"You looked cold." I said ruffling my hair, she smiled.

"Thanks." She said blushing her cheeks becoming a bright red, she pulled on my hoodie, it was so big on her the bottom of it fell to her knees, I really didn't realize how small she was.

"Is it warm enough?" I asked, she rolled up the sleeves to her wrists and nodded.

"Yes it's just big that's all." She said smiling, she kept walking and I followed. I caught up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, she looked up at me and smiled, I didn't know where she wanted to go.

We came up to a large office building, she pointed up at it, I shook my head.

"Too high, you can't climb it." I said, she sighed and kept walking.

We walked maybe half a block before we came to a large two-story house.

"What about this, it's not to high and not to low." She said looking at me for confirmation, I looked at the building, she was right, she would be able to climb it easily plus it was good, it was just off the main road to we were more likely to see survivors.

"This is perfect." I said, I grabbed her arms and spun her towards me.

"I'm gonna need my hoodie." I said, she hesitated then pulled it off handing it too me, I slipped it back on and pull my hood up.

"Ready?" She asked, I nodded and crouched then jumping onto the roof. I waited for a minute until I saw her head peak up, I moved towards the edge of the roof and held out my hand to help her up but she ignored it and pulled herself up onto the roof. Now it was just a waiting game and I hoped it didn't take forever.

**Blleeeeeh Imma stop the chapter here. **

**But anyways here's Chapter 11 :D**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy c:**

**Ps: I will continue Dylan's PoV next Chapter until I decide to switch it back to Leah.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dylan's**_** PoV**_

I heard gunshots in distance, I grabbed Leah pulling her closer to me. I was the one to watch for the survivors, I carefully let her go but she didn't move. I could feel her shivering, I felt bad that I had to take back my hoodie but it's the only way I conceal my identity. My ears picked up footsteps in the distance, I motioned for her to move to the back of the roof to hide her cause the last thing I need is to break my promise to her. Two survivors came into view, I was tempted to kill both but I wasn't sure if it would go well, I walked over to Leah.

"I need a favor." I said grabbing his shoulder, she looked up at me.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, I sighed.

"I need you to be a distraction." I said, she gave me a confused look.

"A distraction?" She asked, I nodded.

"There are two survivors, if they see me coming I will most likely die." I said, her eyes went wide and then shook her head.

"You're not dying on me." She said climbing down the back of the house. A few minutes later she began crying, well fake crying just to be a distraction, I crept to the edge of the roof watching as the survivors came close. The two male survivors came to the front of the house, one of them was bald yet quite young and an average build and holding a simple pistol, the other was a little older carrying a light machine gun with a slightly bigger build.

"Is that a Witch?" The bigger one asked, they looked into the house.

"Do we kill it or leave it?" The smaller one asked, I growled, you are not killing her, I jumped off the roof and landed on the bigger one quickly giving him a fatal blow, then jumping on the small one, I also killed him instantly. Leah stopped fake crying and came outside, we now have two dead bodies but only one feeds us both, she came up beside me.

"Two bodies but which one to take." She said, I thought for a moment then decided.

"The smaller one for the simple fact that it wont be so much of a waste." I said, she nodded agreeing with my decision I picked up the body and hung it over my shoulder. We headed back to the place we were temporarily staying at.

We walked up the stairs, I opened the door the allowed Leah to go in ahead of me, she walked over to the chair and sat down, I placed the body on the table and sat myself down on the couch. I pulled off my hoodie and tossed it to Leah.

"I think we are gonna have to find you a sweater." I said, she nodded agreeing that winter was coming fast, she pulled on my hoodie and rolled up the sleeves. I stood up and leaned over the corpse inspecting it, I tore off his shirt, I motioned for Leah to come here. She followed and stood beside me.

"I want to teach you how to dis-member a body." I said she looked at me confused.

"Why?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just in case anything happens." I said, she sighed. I grabbed her and pulled her in front of me, I grabbed her hand pointing out her index finger. She curled her fingers and left her index only. I pressed her claw against the corpses chest, I helped her make the first cut in the corpses body.

"Okay first thing to do it push away the skin and brake the ribs." I said, she looked at me and gave me a disgusted look.

"I know it's disgusting but it's the only way we can live." I said, she took a deep breath and pulled apart the skin exposing the ribs. She hesitated then started pulling the ribs apart, I could hear the snapping and the popping as she did it.

_**Leah's PoV**_

I was at first reluctant to dis-member the body but Dylan was right about me having to learn to take apart a body. I scooped out what I thought was his lung and gave it to Dylan, he placed it on the table beside the corpses leg. I pulled out the other lung and also gave that one to Dylan, I was about to dig back into the corpse when Dylan stopped me.

"The lungs are enough for now but if you're hungry later you can always get more." Dylan said, I sighed.

"Fine." I said grabbing the lung Dylan in his hand, he gave me an angry look.

"That's the one I wanted." He whined, I rolled my eyes and tossed the one I had to Dylan, he grabbed the one off the table and gave it to me.

As we ate I kept thinking on how my attitude had changed since I turned but then again it could just be the Witch part of me. I curled up in the chair burying myself into his sweater it was warm and comforting, I closed my eyes.

I slightly woke up to being carried up the stairs from Dylan, I looked at him.

"How long was I sleeping for?" I asked, he smirked.

"Only about an hour but I was heading up and I wasn't leaving you downstairs." He said, I smiled. He carefully kicked open the door and placed me on the bed, he walked around the bed an lay down himself.

"Goodnight." I whispered, as I turned away from him. Dylan grabbed my arm rolling me back over to face him, he smirked as he leaned down pressing his lips against mine. Our kiss held for moments until he pulled away.

"Night Leah." He said turned over facing away from me, I rolled my eyes and rolled back over. After a few minutes I finally fell back asleep.

**Kind of a boring chapter so sorry.. Plus I started a new story from a different genre so I wont update as frequently as I used to on this story but don't worry I'm not abandoning it I just have another story to work on also.**

**But anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy c:**

**Kassy/MynxMoon **


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to Dylan's hands on my waist, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he stopped and moved his hands.

"Uh.. I was trying to get my hoodie back while trying not to wake you." He said running a hand through his hair, I giggled and sat up pulling off his sweater then handing it to him.

"Here." I said, he flashed a grin then slipped it back on.

I got off the bed and headed downstairs, I walked to the front door, I was hesitant to go outside but I just wanted from fresh air. I stepped outside the cold morning air surrounding me, I sat on the stairs and I heard the door behind me.

"There you are." Dylan said as be sat beside me.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, I shrugged then looked up at the sky, it was overcast so it was a little more colder than usual. I stood up and started waling down the stairs, Dylan stopped me on the last step.

"Leah, where are you going?" He asked, I looked up at him and sighed.

"Just for a walk." I said sporting a blank look, he sighed.

"Fine but I'm tagging along." He said, well more like demanded, I rolled my eyes and allowed him to come.

We walked down an empty street which is rare since there are usually common infected everywhere, Dylan walked beside me, he grabbed my hand and entangled his fingers with mine.

A little farther down the street a figure started to emerge, it was huge and bulky probably a Tank.

"Can we just walk past it?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Probably." He said still walking, I tried stopping but since he my hand he kinda dragged me with him. As we got closer the Tank looked pissed off at something.

We slowly walked past the Tank, he eyed me as Dylan and I walked past him.

As soon as we walked past the Tank he started freaking out and grunting in anger. I looked behind me, he was barreling towards us and before I could warn Dylan the Tank slammed his fist into Dylan sending him flying into a large brick building. I ran forwards trying to get away but I wasn't fast enough and the Tank grabbed me squeezing my entire body tightly, why the hell was he attacking us, did we do something to provoke him? I tried to wiggle my arms free but the Tank just tightened his grip.

"Dylan!" I screamed out before I fell unconscious due to lack of oxygen.

**Dylan's PoV:**

I woke up face in the dirt, I slowly got to my feet, my chest hurt like a bitch and Leah was gone and I had no idea where the damn Tank took her. I felt blood dripping from lip, I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve. I slowly crouched and leaped up the brick building I was slammed into, damn bastard caught me off guard, I could have easily dodged it if I wasn't distracted but then again I was distracted by Leah so I couldn't really complain but it's also my fault that she was taken and now it was my job to get her back. I smelled for her sent, I could barley pick it up with the fresh blood that was near by.

I tried following her scent to the best of my ability but it led me to a dead end at a gas station, I walked inside the gas station just to check it out since I haven't been to this side of town in a while. I noticed a piece of paper on the ground, I picked it up and stared at it 'I barley had time to write this, but I hope you find it and more importantly find me. -Leah' I crumpled the paper in rage. I had to find her no matter what. I kicked open the door and left, I jumped up to the house in front of me, it was already dusk I've been searching for Leah for hours and my lead came up empty. I had to pick back up tomorrow, it was the last thing I wanted to do but it's pointless to look in the dark even if my sense of smell is obscene. I decided instead of going back to the house we were staying at I would sleep in the gas station to get a better head start in the morning. I walked behind the counter sitting myself down, the smell of blood in here was harsh but I tried my hardest to push away the temptation of hunting, I wasn't doing anything until I found Leah. I sat down and leaned against the cabinets falling asleep so I could get a head start on finding her tomorrow.

I woke up to sunlight filling the entire gas station, I slowly got to my feet and looked around blinking trying to let my eyes adjust. I walked out of the station and noticed more common infected were scattered around here, it always seemed there were endless common infected, I crouched down and jumped up to a rooftop the morning air was freezing but all that was on my mind was finding her.

**Leah's PoV:**

I awoke in a room, it was dark and I shivered uncontrollably. I looked around, I could barely make out shapes. I saw maybe a door, I slowly stood up a sharp pain in my side made me fall back down to the ground. I think the Tank broke a couple of my ribs, I sighed and tried getting to my feet again this time I ignored the pain that shot through my chest. I made my way to what I think was the door, I felt for a knob and thankfully found one. I tried twisting it but it was locked or blocked off my something. The grond started to shake under my feet, the Tank was coming back, I began backing up when the door flung open the sunlight hurting my eyes. The Tank's large silhouette filled the door, I just hoped Dylan would find me soon.

**Wow this chapter took forever to come out. Not that I wasn't interested in writing just have not been... But I finished it, now I have to type out another chapter for a different story and and new chapter for this one o-o so much work lol.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	14. Chapter 14

I caught her scent only blocks from the gas station, he was moving her again. He knew what I was capable of but I still didn't understand why her took her, what was the reason?

I spotted an old rusty garage across the street from me, commons surrounded it like a pack of wolves, her scent was stronger now she must have been in there. I flung off the off the building and landed on the garage roof, it creaked as I landed on it, since it was sheet metal and very rusted it almost caved in when my feet touched it. I leaped down in front of the door and kicked it open with ease, I looked around the dim room to see nothing but a mattress, I could smell Leah's scent all over this place so she was in here at one point.

I spun around and tried re-following her scent but it started fading due to the wind picking up, it seems they were moving North but to where?

As I was walking I suddenly heard crying in the distance, it was a Witch, it could be Leah so me being the idiot I am I rushed towards the crying Witch to see if it was her. I saw the Witch sitting down hunched over crying, I slowly crept up to her, her hair covering her face so I couldn't recognize, her clothes almost exactly the same as Leah's so I slowly walked up the Witch touching her shoulder gently.

"Leah?" I questioned stepping a little closer, she growled then looked up at me her red eyes beaming into my soul then suddenly she screamed and claws came up slashing me in the left arm.

"Shit." I muttered as I jumped away fro her to a roof top, I watched her run away screaming and crying.

"Damn Witch." I spat as I pulled up my sweater sleeve, the claw marks weren't deep since I tried to avoid her claws but the wounds were bleeding pretty badly. I hate those types of Witches, the ones who let the infection completely take over. I hope Leah wouldn't do that she stronger but then again I hardly know her yet I couldn't shake the feelings I had for her so I didn't have to go through that again.

** Leah's PoV**

I was in a new location now, the Tank had moved me hours ago by blind folding me, tying me up and carrying my over his shoulder but that was several hours ago. I've tried many times to get the Tank's attention but he keeps on ignoring me. I stood at the door trying to listen for any sort of sounds but it was way too quiet, I didn't even hear commons so where the hell am I? I began banging my fist on the large wooden door.

"Hey!" I yelled as the ground started to shake , he was coming, I guess he got fed up with me trying to yell at him, the door flung open.

"What do you want!?" He shouted anger erupting in his voice, I held my hands in front of my body to distance myself from the Tank.

"I just want to ask one question." I said demanding an answer back, he rolled his eyes with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked the anger in his voice now becoming calm, I straightened my posture and took a deep breath.

"Why did you take me?" I asked keeping my strong posture, he glared at me and gave a low growl before turning around and slamming the door behind him as he left. My attempts are soon gonna get me killed, I just want to know why he even took me.

**Back to Dylan's PoV**

"My arm is still bleeding?" I muttered to myself, I gripped my right hand around the wound trying to get the bleeding to stop. I pulled off my hoodie and set it next to me then I pulled off my t-shirt. I began ripping up my shirt into long shreds kinda like what Leah did before for my bullet wound which still hurt time to time it will hopefully be healed in the next day or so. I took two of the strips of ripped cloth and carefully wrapped it around my arm tying them tightly to keep pressure on the wounds. I stood up grabbing my hoodie in the process, I pulled it back on. I needed to find her before the winter weather rolls in.

I soared across the town and nothing really caught my eye, for some reason I had a strange feeling that she wasn't in this town anymore but that wasn't going to stop me for a while.

**Leah's PoV- SO MUCH SWITCHING, I'm SORRY ;-;**

I sat in silence, my stomach growling furiously, the mattress I sat on was pretty much ripped to pieces, uncomfortable and super thin. I still haven't figured out why the Tank took me but I'm still trying to work on it. The Tank comes to check on me almost every hour to make sure I'm trying not to escape, I did attempt to plan an escape but then again I'm in a cube shaped room that was dimly lit with no windows and a single door which was locked on the outside so realistically there was only one way out which so happens to be the locked door. I lay myself down my body was exhausted, I don't know what came over me but my eyes began to water then a minute later I was full out crying. I lay there weeping to myself until I fell asleep, I still hoped Dylan would come and find me cause I'm not sure I can handle another day of this, I hated small closed spaces so I wanted to get out as soon as I got in here.

**FINALLY CHAPTER 14.**

**Ugh sorry it took a while but it's here.**

**Now to work on my other story c:**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	15. Chapter 15

A loud angry roar immediately woke me up from a dead sleep, what the hell was going on with the Tank? I jumped up off the bed and ran to the door, I began banging a fist against the door.

"Hey! Open the door!" I yelled which was most likely muffled by my loud banging, the door opened and I cowered back as sunlight poured in, the sunlight burned my eyes.

"It's okay you're safe now." A male voice, my mind didn't even process it so brain automatically thought it was Dylan.

"Dylan?" I blurted out, I blinked several times letting my eyes adjust to the light, I saw a Smoker standing in front of me.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, he gave me a friendly smile.

"It's fine but more importantly are you okay?" He asked, his concerned tone kinda confused me but I should be grateful that he saved me, I honestly can't even say for sure that Dylan was even looking for me anymore.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to get back to someone." I said brushing past the Smoker and out the door, I saw the Tank lying unconscious on the road.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked turning to the Smoker.

"Constricted him." He simply said, I turned back around and walked past the large mutated zombie that lay on the ground, I stopped and quickly looked around at my surroundings and couldn't recognize anything.

"Uh where are we?" I questioned, the Smoker looked over at me.

"Just outside a small city, most likely the one you were taken from." He answered, I slowly nodded my head.

"I need to get back there." I said as I continued to walk forwards, he followed behind me but I honestly have no idea where I'm going, I stopped and looked around me, there were office buildings everywhere but they were mostly blown up or completely worn down, this must be a larger city because the one I was in with Dylan only have one or two office buildings where this one has them all over the place, I looked at the Smoker.

"Can you help me get to the highway?" I asked fixing the bottom of my tank top, he nodded.

"Sure, this person must be really close to you." He said leading me down a street, I nodded.

We made it to the highway well almost, I happened to be on the opposite side of town so we spent hours walking and really not saying anything at all so that was kinda weird. I spotted an apartment building and waved for the Smoker to follow, I pulled open the door, surprisingly this apartment building was in pretty good shape. I stepped inside and looked around, I noticed common's scattered everywhere so the chance of any survivor's being in here were very slim which was the best case scenario. I opened the first door to my left and took a quick peak inside, good thing the room was in decent shape, I waved a hand for the Smoker to come follow me inside, I walked into the apartment, the couch was completely torn up and the bedroom door was locked since the Smoker tried opening it. I walked towards the farthest corner from the door by the large window that allowed sunlight in, the Smoker came and sat beside me, moved myself a couple of inches from him.

"So what's your name?" He asked after minutes of dead silence and this was the first time he spoke to me after he saved me, I looked over at him.

"Oh it's Leah." I said shifting my entire body towards him.

"Mine's Allen." He said holding out a hand, I took it and shook it politely.

"How old are you?" He asked, I took a deep breath.

"17." I said inching myself farther away from him, he scratched the back of his head.

"Damn, you're too young." He said, I shot him an angry look.

"Too young for what exactly?" I asked standing up getting my claws ready to attack, he held his hands in front of his face.

"Nothing like that, I just thought you were cute." He said a terrified tone in his voice, I sighed and slowly sat back down.

"Well if I'm so young, how old are you." I asked, he moved his hands from his face then down to his lap.

"25." He said, I shook my head.

"You're not that old." I said, he smiled.

"Yeah but I wish I could have lived my life a little longer as a human." He said staring out the window, I looked with him as the sun was setting. The sky was burned with orange and red splashed here and there, I fixated my gaze on Allen.

"How were you infected?" I asked, he looked over at me and frowned.

"About a month into the infection was as attacked by a Spitter." He said as he pulled up the legs of his pants and showed me the acidic burns on his feet and ankles, I knew the question was coming so I was bracing for it.

"How about you?" He asked, I took a deep breath.

"About a week or so ago, I was scavenging a trailer park and was attack by a Hunter." I said laying a hand over the scars, he placed a hand on my wrist.

"I guess we both could have lived as humans longer." He said, we exchanged a look until I broke it and looked away. It kinda got awkward after that, Allen went to the other side of the room so sleep so I could have my own space to sleep. I leaned my head against the wall and fell asleep thinking about Dylan, on how much I really missed him and I was sure he was still trying to find me.

**Chap 15 is here but chap 16 wont come out for a while since I have a chapter to do for another story I have, but Chap 16 should be done by the end of the month or early December so stay updated.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke to something touching my breast, it held me down, I started freaking out and flailing. I kicked it off of me, I scurried away and turned to look at my attacker, it was too dark for me to say anything.

"Don't resist." A male voice said, it was Allen's but a more dark, sinister tone, his hand touched my inner thigh and he pulled me forward pushing his lips into mine. I shoved him backwards knocking him over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled before standing up to head for the door. I ran to the door and tried opening it of course it was locked, I fumbled with the lock when he grabbed me and slammed me onto the floor making my head bounce off the tiled floor. I looked around the dark room, my vision disoriented when I saw Allen starting to climb on top of me. To think of him as a normal nice guy was quickly vanishing, I kneed him in the stomach and scrambled up out from under him. I ran to the door with the few extra seconds I had I unlocked the door, his tongue slid around my neck, I grabbed the door knob and twisted it open so I had clear exit. He pulled me back towards him, I grabbed him tongue and sliced it with my claws freeing myself, I bolted out the door slamming it closed behind me, so I have extra time I kicked off the door knob so he couldn't open the door. I ran out of the apartment building, why was I so gullible to trust him, such a stupid mistake and now I'm paying for it. I just wanted Dylan, to be with him, just to see his face.

* * *

><p>I ran and kept running, I wasn't even going to look behind me cause I was scared if I wold see him chasing me. I noticed several signs as I ran so I must be getting close to te city.<p>

My legs were starting to wear down, I was now at pretty much a walking pace. Tall buildings started to come into view they looked familiar, I tried to run but my legs wouldn't let me, I guess running almost 10 miles would do that to someone. I had a strange feeling I was being watched from somewhere it made me feel very uneasy but I tried to ignore it the best I could.

I was 50 feet away from the city limits when a dark figure caught my eye, I looked harder but it was just a random common. I kept walking at this point I didn't trust my legs knowing they could give out at any moment. I looked up and a dark figure pounced on me knocking me backwards making my head against the asphalt. I opened my eyes to see a Hunter staring at me, my head hurt like crazy and I wasn't really thinking straight, I mostly have a concussion now which is wonderful. The Hunter got off of me and offered a hand to help me get up, I took up and stood up.

"T-Thank you." I muttered before starting to walk away, I felt his hand grab my shoulder, not again I can't deal with another attack.

"I thought you were looking for me." He said, that voice.. it couldn't..

"Dylan...?" I asked turning around, his hood was already down and a smirk upon his face. I didn't know what came over me, I threw my arms around him and started to cry uncontrollably, I missed him so much. My head began to pound in pain, my body was finally reacting to the concussion it suffered which ultimately made me fall unconscious.

* * *

><p>I woke up and Dylan was carrying me, he looked down.<p>

"Don't lift your head, that concussion seems pretty bad." He said as he leaped to rooftops, I gave him an angry look.

"Well that pounce didn't help." I said, he just smirked.

"Sorry." He said, I looked around then back at Dylan.

"How much farther?" I asked, he looked down for a second and smiled.

"We will be there soon but you should rest." He said, I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and I wasn't moving anymore, I was staring at a ceiling, I quickly sat which made my head a little dizzy. I was back at the house I smiled and got off the bed to find Dylan.<p>

"Dylan!?" I called out but I didn't get an answer, I swear if he went out to find something to eat, I'm gonna punch him cause last time he went by himself he got himself shot.

**Dylan's PoV**

I dragged the corpse back, this time I successfully didn't get shot but we haven't eaten in days and the infection would take over if we didn't tame the hunger.

I walked into the house when Leah came up to me.

"You're an idiot!" She yelled before clocking my in the face with her fist, I held the left side of my jaw as it ached in pain.

"Last time you hunted by yourself you got shot!" She yelled with obvious anger in her voice, I walked past her and slammed the corpse onto the table, I turned to her.

"But I did't this time did I?" I yelled back, I honestly didn't know why we were fighting. She started crying, I sighed and walked up to her wrapping an arm around her, she shrugged it off and walked upstairs sobbing to herself. I sat myself down on the couch, I'd give her a few minutes to cool off before I even attempt going up there to convince her to come eat.

* * *

><p>I got off the couch and walked upstairs, I opened the bedroom door to see Leah lying on her stomach and her hands over her face, I sat on the edge of the bed my back to her.<p>

"Look Leah, I'm sorry, I should be happy I got you back but at the same time I feel you're hiding something from me." I said turning to her, she immediately stopped crying and looked up at me, her harsh red eyes piercing me, she slowly got to her knees.

"I am hiding something from you, it happened after I got away from the Tank." She said, her eyes were still red this must be something huge.

She told me about what happened with the Smoker and I can now understand why she was so angry and sad, I wrapped my arms and her and she began to sob into my chest.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." I said muffled by her hair, she moved and looked up at me, she shook her head.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have been so stupid to trust someone so quickly." She said softly, I still felt bad that I wasn't there to protect her but at least she got out of there before anything else happened, thinking back on it now, how did she come to trust me with ease? maybe cause either way she was dying.

She still looked up at me her deep red eyes now turning back to the emerald they once were. I placed two fingers under her chin and moved her face to mine, I kissed her and how I longed to have her back and I'm so glad she is, I'll admit I've only known her a short time and I feel we've become so close, I moved away.

"Now will you come eat?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm starving." She said getting off the bed and following me downstairs.

**Oh my chapter 16 is done.**

**More to come.**

**Stay updated C:**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	17. Chapter 17

Leah sat on the couch as I tore apart the corpse, I pulled out a piece of his lung and tossed it to Leah, she muttered a thanks. I grabbed myself the liver then sat down beside Leah. We ate, I'll admit I hated tearing apart people and eating them but it's the only way we could survive it's like they say. "Survival of the fittest."

I slouched on the couch after I finished I began thinking of that day again but I can't not now, Leah shook me.

"Dylan? What's wrong?" She asked a worried tone in her voice, I sat up and shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said getting off the couch, I heard her follow me. I stepped outside in the cold air that settled in as the sun started to set, I felt her grab the back of my hoodie.

"Dylan, please tell me what's wrong." She begged, I took a deep sigh and turned to her.

"After I was infected I was with a girl, and I lost her due to my stupidity." I said looking down at her, she just looked up at me with soft eyes.

"Tell me what happened." She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dylan's Back story to what happened to the girl)<strong>

"Dylan come on." She said playfully, pulling me into a safe room, I really didn't think anything of it, I wasn't worried about survivors because there's not usually more than 2 in a group.

Maria sat on the table full of ammo and guns, a finger motioned me to step forwards, she wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned down slightly and pressed my lips to hers.

Suddenly I heard the reloading of a gun and I broke us apart.

"Dylan?" She questioned, I slowly crept up to the safe room door and peaked out of it, I saw 4 survivors.

"Crap, I knew this was a bad idea." I said turning around and grabbing Maria's wrist and pulling her into the little closet by the table of guns.

"I'm sorry Dylan this is my fault." She said as she huddled close to me.

At this point we haven't been living as infected for very long maybe a week or so, so we honestly hardly knew how to react to survivors. Our friends hadn't made it through the process of becoming infected so we were alone and having really no idea what do to.

"Ah finally a safe room!" A male voice exclaimed as I heard the heavy metal door open, I pressed my ear to the door, it was only a matter of time before they opened this closet and found us in here, Maria pulled my sweater sleeve.

"It's all my fault." She whispered her voice starting to waver.

"Don't cry we'll get out of here." I whispered trying to find a glimmer of hope from our situation.

We sat in wait for almost a half an hour when we realized they were most likely going to be staying the night, Maria stood up and stepped in front of the door. I quickly got to my feet and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, her eyes starting filling up with tears.

"Please live without me, I'm sorry but I have to do this." She whispered as she shoved me aside, I grabbed her wrist.

"Please Don't Maria." I begged tears threatening to escape, she turned to me her red eyes seemly soft and caring.

"I love you Dylan.." She said before opening the door.

"What the hell? A Witch?" A male voice said, she screamed and ran out of the safe room. I wiped the tears from my eyes and ran out behind the survivors, I jumped up to a rooftop.

I watched them make there way back to the safe room. A large dark skinned man went in first followed by a caramel skinned woman with her hair pulled back into a bun. A middle aged man with a suit and dark slicked back hair stood outside the safe room as another male survivor walked up to him, young man with a truckers cap and a tattoo on his arm. They were the ones that killed her and their faces will burn in my mind forever.

I sat perched on the roof until I saw the light in the safe room go out that was my time to recover her body, I jumped down onto the asphalt and ran towards her body I could still smell her.. well her blood anyways. I picked her body up and took it with me, I wasn't letting her body stay like that I'm doing the right thing and burying her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Present (Still Dylan's PoV)<strong>

I sat on my knees in front of Leah tears streaming from my eyes, she just hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Dylan." She whispered, I looked up at her, I really hoped this wouldn't drive us apart. I'll admit I had only lost Maria only months ago but I feel a stronger bond between us, I got to my feet and wiped away my tears with my sleeve.

"I'm okay." I said, she gave me a sweet smile.

"Good now let's go back inside." Leah said leading me inside and straight the couch, she sat beside me. I wrapped my arm around her,I really thought I would do something crazy because of her death but I felt there was something for me to live for and I think I found that something in Leah. Maybe her kind heart or the bad ass attitude she has, maybe it could just be her. I lost someone close to me months ago and someone new came in, that must be the sign I really needed to finally forgive myself for what happened to Maria, I always felt it was my fault but the more I think about it, it was Maria's brave sacrifice that I should be thankful for. She risked her life to let me live and I should really do her last words justice by living as long as I can not only for myself but now for Leah.

**Yaay chapter 17,**

**The ending is kinda meeeeeeeeeeeeeeh but I needed to extend it somehow so sorry about that o3o**

**But other than that thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed c:**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


	18. Chapter 18

Leah lay her head on my shoulder, I couldn't help but not get over the guilt I felt for not being able to help her in that situation. I broke my promise to her, even though she said it was okay and that it was her fault I still can't accept the fact that I wasn't there to stop that Smoker from doing what he did.

Leah now lay pretty much in my lap as she slept, I didn't want to wake her because of that concussion I helped cause, best thing for her is to sleep it off and I myself ended up falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked around, I didn't feel Leah on my lap. I quickly jumped off the couch.<p>

"Leah!?" I called out frantically, I ran upstairs and straight into the room, she was thankfully passed out on the bed, I guess she didn't want to wake me. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, she scared me again, I thought something had happened to her, this time I'm re-promising her that I wont let anything happen to her. I closed the door behind me and climbed onto the bed beside her, Leah suddenly started kicking and trying to push me away.

"No! Stop! Don't touch me!" She screamed, I grabbed her and held her close.

"Leah, it's me.. It's me." I whispered as she continued to try and push me away, she stopped and looked up at me.

"D-Dylan?" She stuttered, I patted her head gently/

"It's okay, you're fine." I whispered, she began to sob.

"I-I'm sorry." She said against my chest, I smiled softly.

"Just go back to sleep, I'm not leaving." I said, she nodded and curled up against me, I held her until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's PoV (I think it's time for her pov for now xD )<strong>

I woke up and I was still wrapped up in Dylan's arms, I moved his arms off of me, he turned his body away from me, obviously still asleep. A devious thought came to mind, I kicked him off the bed, a loud thump came afterwards.

"Ow.." He groaned as he got to his knees.

"And what exactly was that for?" He asked rubbing his nose, I simply giggled and shrugged. He flashed a smirk at me before climbing back onto the bed, he grabbed me and pinned me down. I moved making us switch places, I pinned him down and sat on his stomach. He sat up making me move to his lap, we stared at each other for a minute until he placed his hand on the back of my head, he moved my head to his. Our lips touched briefly, okay now he was just teasing, he smirked and I gave him an angry look. I grabbed his hood and pulled it bringing his face to mine, he placed his hands on my waist as we kissed. I broke us apart, I just sat there staring into his eyes.

"Feeling better today?" He suddenly asked, I smiled.

"A lot better, can't you tell?" I said a seductiveness in my voice, he gave me a devilish smirk before pulling me back into him.

This time he broke us apart.

"As much as I would love to do this all day but we have to find a new place, because I've noticed survivor's straying around this area." He said, I sighed with disappointment .

"I was just starting to like this place." I said, he smiled softly.

"I know but either way we need to get you more weather suitable clothing." He said, I nodded agreeing, I moved off of him and straight off the bed.

"Well we better get going then." I said, he sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." He said as he got off the bed.

We left behind the house we first met in, where we shared our first kiss and our first fight. Even though we weren't there for very long it was hard walking away from it, harder than I thought it would be. Dylan wrapped his arm around me.

"I know you're upset about leaving that house behind but who knows we might go back there someday." He said trying to cheer me up, I sighed.

"Yeah.. maybe." I said looking behind me, I turned my head forwards again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One week later.. (Kinda need this time skip to happen. So sorry about that.)<em>**

We were running away from survivors, they were literally hunting us. They were the ones that hunt us for fun, it also didn't help that they were excellent gunmen, we needed to hide, it would honestly be stupid if we tried to kill them. This is the first time I've came across people like this but for Dylan it wasn't, he had told me that a couple of weeks after he lost Maria he was hunting when he nearly got his head blown off by a sniper. He luckily escaped when a Tank came and wreaked havoc and kept the survivors occupied.

We still haven't found a suitable place to stay, we almost did today until these people came out of nowhere and started chasing us down.

"Dylan, what are we going to do?" I asked, I was terrified, I was mostly worried I was going to die today.

"I don't know but trust me we will make it out of this." He said, I nodded putting my complete trust into him, Dylan suddenly stopped.

"Go, I'll distract the other two, just keep running." He said, I stopped.

"Okay, just don't get shot." I said, he smiled and nodded. I kept running forwards, I trusted Dylan and I swear if he got shot again I'd-

My thought was cut short when a guy came out of nowhere, I froze, I didn't even pay attention to his face.

"Tsk, Tsk, I think it's time to stop running." He said, those words sent chills through my body, I couldn't move my brain wouldn't let me. I heard the click of his pistol, I was probably going to die and there was no way for me to stop it. I closed my eyes then I was suddenly not on the ground anymore, I looked over and it was Dylan.

**Yaaay Chapter 18 c:**

**I'm surprised I'm still interested in this story but I'm kinda glad I am. **

**Also Im suuuuuuuper sorry for that time skip, like I said I needed it to happen to further different scenarios. Plus if I didn't make that time skip happen my story would have been dull and become boring.**

**But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D**

**Kassy/MynxMoon **


End file.
